Harry Potter and the Grey Wardens
by SimonEmrys
Summary: From Ostegar a Warrior mage dies and is reborn to Lily and James Potter and is named Harry.  Watch as Harry grows up with the power of the grey wardens, years 1-7 superharry!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok so this Prologue will be just that for a while. I had this idea and I wanted to get it down before I forgot it. Don't Flame me for using the staffs from dragon age 2, I just like them better!**

**I don't own Dragon Age or Harry Potter**

**Prologue**

The battle was bloody and utter hell, the darkspwan wouldn't stop coming. The hordes were merciless and unyielding in their attack. The Grey Wardens put up a good fight but there was only so many they could take before they were overwhelmed. One in particular put a hell of a fight, he was a mage form the tower and a accomplished warrior his bladed staff slicing through darkspwan and slinging destructive spells into the horde. His name was Harken and he was the youngest senior enchanter of the circle before he was inducted to the Grey Wardens. Harken was second only to Duncan in seniority and first in battle skills. He had made many an excursion down the deep roads and slew hundreds of the vile beasts.

Some called him loose cannon, and a blood thirsty killer. Others said he was a blood mage and that he consorted with demons and that he lost his soul a long time ago. All were false he was a battle mage pure and simple he did get a tad reckless though. When he was asked to travel to Ostagar as to stop the blight he accepted immediately. But as the hordes circled in around him and he saw the king and Duncan, his oldest friend, fall to the darkspwan he felt that there wasn't the support they were promised on the battlefield. Harken turned his head for a split second and saw Lohgain and the army marching back to Denerim.

Fury engulfed him and it made him call upon a great power, with the battle lost there was one last spell he could throw to hurt the enemy as much as he could. He combined the four elemental final spells and unleashed it upon the field. It devastated the land killing all on the field even the caster. But it was not the end for Harken.

Harken opened his eyes and his vision was blurring and he was crying. A doctor placed him in the arms of a red head in a bed. "Congratulations Mrs. Potter it is a boy." The red head was very happy. She looked to her husband and said "Lets call him Harry"

**A/N: Like is said itll be a awhile before I update this again though if a iget enough reviews on this I will continue it and my other story.**


	2. Year 1

**A/N: Ok so I'm going to do the story it won't update as often but it will still be updated. Now each chapter will be a full school year for Harry. Now I'm going to skip all the way to the sorting hat cause it'll be the same, Each chapter I will jump from scene to scene to show a difference will change in later chapters.**

**Year 1**

Harry Potter walked up to the three legged stool and sat down, when the hat was placed on his head he heard a voice inside his head. "_Ah Mr. Potter I wondered when you would be sitting here, but what's this? There seems to be a block on your mind. You seem to have a block stopping you from remembering your past life. I will remove it….and done. Oh my, yes very strong very brave and very sure of heart I know just where to place you GRYFFINDOR!" _ When the hat had removed the block Harry had flashes of his life as a Grey Warden and as a mage. He remembered all the magic and all of his skills, '_I need to get this fragile body into shape'_ thought the now young Warden. As Harry took his seat he decided that he would still be Harry he wouldn't change to be Harken.

As he walked into his dormitory he collapsed on his bed and was asleep before he had hit the mattress. When Harry dreamed he was in a room seated in a comfy chair, across from him sat what he knew to be Harken. They talked for awhile, with the Warden telling the young wizard about the finer points of magic, the way to control his untapped powers that now were awakened, and how to make a staff that will be able channel the higher level spells that he now knew. When Harry woke up the next morning he could have passed his NEWT's with ease, but he wanted to stay in the castle longer.

Harry was sitting in potions next to Hermione Grange, after being "woken up" he had seen her in a new light, her knowledge, spirit, and drive was something he really admired. When Snape walked in he fired off questions at Harry for no reason, while he answered them correctly, the professor seemed to get angrier and angrier. Finally when Snape took a point off for his "cheek" Harry stood. "Excuse me professor, but I have shown you the utmost respect, the least you can do is show the same for the students" Snape turned his head so fast, any normal person would have gotten whiplash. "I will decide what to show students Potter now sit down and shut up, thirty points from Gryffindor for the lack of respect" and so Snape went on to teach the class. Hermione gave him disapproving looks all class.

That night Harry meditated and searched for a way to power himself down, his wand wasn't channeling his powers correctly either his spells were too weak or too strong it was never constant. The answer came to him without really needing to think, he needed to make a staff. He got up and upon seeing it wasn't long after dinner, went to Professor McGonagall's office. When he got there he found her grading papers. "Professor can I talk to you a moment?" Harry asked from the door way. "Of course Potter come on in" was the reply.

Harry went in and sat in the chair in front of her desk and began his tale carefully, explaining that when he put the hat on it had awakened some recesses of power and that his wand didn't feel right anymore and that the idea of a staff seemed to feel right, McGonagall was surprised and was confused so she took him to the Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Harry explained the story and when the first year was finished the elder wizard kindly asked McGonagall to leave, which she did without argument. When she had left Dumbledore stood and went to stand at Harry's side, "How long since you remembered?" he asked in a serious voice. Harry knew what he meant and for some reason he knew to tell the old man everything. "Since the sorting hat but I can't control my magic, it's too powerful I need a staff" Harry looked at the headmaster with the ancient eyes Harken gave him. "We shall go this weekend" was Dumbledore's reply.

And they did, Harry's staff was as tall as he was, made of red steel and topped with three dragon's heads. Harry was able to do his magic precisely and accurately. He was also able to do the powerful spells Harken had told him about and it felt good to see that he was indeed powerful. And soon Halloween approached.

Harry wasn't happy with Ron at the moment, he had insulted Hermione and had made her cry, and Harry hadn't seen her since and had heard that she had shut herself in a girl's bathroom crying her eyes out. His staff, which he had named Vinean which meant Storm rider in the language of the elves, was leaning against the table just within arm's reach. Soon Quirrel came busting through screaming about a troll in the school before passing out. Harry grabbed Vinean and bolted thinking Hermione was in danger, just as he made it to one of the many bathrooms in the school, Harry came across a strong putrid odor. He figured it was the troll and hurried, but ran even faster when he heard a scream form the bathroom. The troll was standing there with club raised and standing over the cowering form of Hermione, Harry using reflexes he didn't know he had used a powerful petrifying spell and sealed the beast in rock long enough to send a fist of stone at its head, knocking the troll out cold.

Harry was stunned that he could use such powers, he hadn't even practiced those. When the teachers showed up and Hermione took the blame Harry was stunned again and it started a deep friendship. Even when Hermione acted like a know-it-all when Harry knew more than her, he stuck by her. Ron however started to drift from Harry claiming he didn't want to be around the bookworm. In his stead however Harry became good friends with Neville Longbottom, while not the most talented young wizard; once you got him out of his shell he would talk your ear off over herbology and the plants around his home. As the trio investigated and discovered what was under the trap door where the Cerberus lived, the year moved by fast and soon they were taking final exams with Harry's scar hurting. The trio decided that they needed to get to the stone.

They went through the challenges with relative ease, Neville knowing the Devil's Snare immediately, Harry catching the key, the three of them working out the chess game so no one got hurt, Neville hung back while Hermione and Harry went to the potion room where Hermione gave Harry a big hug telling him to be careful, and finally Harry came face to face with the image that haunted his nightmares for the past year Lord Voldemort.

Harry stood in front of the mirror with the stone in his pocket, but there was an image behind his reflection a blue griffon which he pushed to the back of his mind as he tried to out run Quirrel, that didn't happen so he was pinned by his throat and all Harry could think of was the fire ball spell but his staff was on the other side of the room. When Harry put his hands on Quirrel's arm to try and push him off he turned to ash and disappeared. It must have taken a lot out of him because the next thing he knew he was waking up in the Hospital Wing with the Headmaster sitting next to his bed.

After the love explanation the Headmaster gave Harry, he went to find Neville and Hermione, and when he did he couldn't help but smile. Come new powers, old foes, and deadly forces his first year was over and he had the friends he needed to keep him going in the years to come.

**A/N:ok yall I hoped you liked it I know I jumped really fast but I want to get through the first three years fast and get to the good stuff. **

**The staff is Orsino's Staff and yeah. So read and review! **


	3. Year 2

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update it is just hard to write book 2 but here it is.**

**Year 2**

Harry sat meditating in his room at the Dursley's soon his spirit was pulled into the land of the spirits or as Harken called it the fade. The reason he was there was to build his magical power which was already higher then Dumbledore's. He ended up having to deal with several demons. He was pulled from his training when he heard the whale of an Uncle call him down.

After being lectured about the important people that were coming over that evening, Harry went up to his room to resume his training when he saw an odd looking creature bouncing on his bed. "What the bloody hell are you doing in my room?" he asked startled, after the little thing explained who and what he was Dobby went on to try and tell Harry not to return to Hogwarts which Harry thought was a load of rubbish. When Harry expressed his feelings on the subject the weird house elf went and threw the pudding onto the guest which resulted in Harry getting a "warning" for underage magic.

After that incident Harry was locked in his room which wasn't so bad he had hunkered himself down for the count till one day, during his meditation he felt a disturbance outside, when he came out of his state he heard yelling coming from Vernon and some other man he didn't know. Using his mage abilities, which were untraceable by the ministry, to blow the door right off its hinges.

Turns out that Hermione, who had been sending letters finally got her father to come with her to see if he was ok. Upon seeing the bars on his windows, Hermione's father, whose name is ironically Duncan got angry and went into the house ripping and snorting. Which matched Vernon's bellowing decibel for decibel, no small feat mind you.

It was decided that Harry would go with the Grangers for the rest of the summer which was ok with him. When he had arrived he warming welcomed by Miranda Granger, and was told to make himself at home.

After what seemed like a week to Harry, he and the Grangers were off to Diagon Alley for their school books, where they met up with the Weasleys and seeing as they were at least friends with the other kids went into the book shop where they ran into the bumbling fraud, wait I mean…nope he is a bumbling idiot. Which resulted in Harry being plastered all over photographs, joy, after that the Malfoy brat decided to make his stupidity known, which caused a fight between the Weasley and Malfoy patriarchs that Harry found quite amusing. But after the fight Harry found something off coming from Ginny's cauldron, but he just shrugged it off.

They arrived at Kings Cross an hour early for the train and successfully made it through the barrier and onto the train and soon Neville joined him followed by Ginny who had a weird aura around her and it disturbed Harry. He had never felt anything like it in either lives and it made him slightly scared. But he didn't know what it was he had no clue how to fix it so he let it go.

After the feast he and the other lions made it up to their dormitories, Harry said they needed to get all the sleep they could, so they the strength to deal with the flashy ass. And he was right with that pixie fiasco half the school was terrorized by the tiny blue piss ants.

Soon Halloween came and all the joys of that Harry was soon labeled the heir of Slytherin and had to deal with the people being petrified. After a failed attempt at using that nasty potion Harry found a diary which had that ominous aura that put him on edge. He put it on his bed before he went to class and when he came back it was gone.

Now when Hermione got petrified Harry was pissed his aura gave off such murderous intent that the students could sense it and all parted ways with him. He synced his magic with the castles so as to find this beast that hurt his friend when he found the entrance he went straight for it.

He blasted the sink basin in the bathroom wide open I caused a loud explosion he kept blowing the doors out of his way till he reached the chamber itself, only no Ginny HA, upon the intrusion the basilisk came out of its hole and attacked, Harry threw stone, ice, and fire at the giant snake but only managed to burn its eyes out. Soon it had him cornered and as it opened its mouth to eat him a live Harry took his staff and shot a bolt of lightning right through its head.

With the snake being dead Harry felt a rip in the fade. So he decided to investigate, going into the fade Harry found himself in an identical room but with a demon sitting in the middle but what was weird was that this demon had lines of magic coming off of him, numbering eight in all. Though on sight the demon charged Harry in an attack, and Harry easily dispatched it, and felt Voldemort die with that stroke.

Harry never exited the chamber because having gone directly into the fade without meditating his body was killed and was evaporated. Which left Harry to wander the fade for many years till he found a way to escape, only to be in England and witnessed a young man pull a shining sword from a large stone. Harry took the name Merlin and lived out the rest of his days serving the land and magic as he should have.

**The End**

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry guys I just lost the spark for this story and I feel terrible about it please forgive me, but if you flame me I understand. **

**Your faithful writer**

**SimonEmrys**


End file.
